I Did Wrong
by CloudSomnia
Summary: Lee Hyunri sudah lama menyukai Lee Taemin. dan untungnya tersambut! tapi, suatu hari Hyunri harus meninggalkannya. Lee Hyunri, Lee Taemin, Lee Donghae triangle love!RnR pleaseee! don t be silent reader!
1. Chapter 1

I Did Wrong

Cast: Lee HyunRi, Lee TaeMin, Lee DongHae, dll

Genre: Romantis

**Ini adalah fanfict pertama kita, tolong review ya~~~~**

Let`s the story begin…

Pagi itu adalah tahun ajaran baru. Tampak seorang gadis berambut pendek berlarian di sepanjang taman sekolah. Sambil menenteng tasnya dan merapikan roknya yang berkibar, cewek itu masuk kedalam aula.

HyunRi, nama cewek itu, bergegas untuk menyambut tahun keduanya di SMA KyungHwa ini.

"HyunRi! Sini! Sini!" panggil So YoungJin, salah satu teman HyunRi. HyunRi segera menuju YoungJin.

"Kita sekelas ya?" tanya HyunRi.

"Hu-uh, nggak nyangka kita bisa sekelas lagi ya!" kata YoungJin sambil tersenyum lebar. HyunRi mengikutinya.

"Waaah, asyik! Apa kita sekelas dengan teman-teman yang lain ya?" tanya HyunRi. Tak lama setelah dia mengatakan itu, muncul teman-temannya yang lain. So YoungRa, Kwon HyoRi, Lee YoungEun, Lee YeonHwa, dan Seo SunHyun.

"HyunRi!" suara HyoRi yang lucu menggelegar. Segera saja mereka membuat koloni sendiri.

"Ajaib! Masa kita semua sekelas lagi?" YoungRa menepuk dahinya dengan lucu.

"Bisa aja dong, YoungRa!" YoungEun menjawab.

"Huehehe… sepertinya guru-guru itu nggak tau betapa berisiknya kita kalo ngumpul bareng…" YeonHwa terkekeh. Mereka semua tertawa.

Mereka ber-7 memang sudah berteman sejak kelas 1. di dalam kelas mereka terkenal sebagai anak paling pendiam satu sekolahan. Tapi kalau sudah ngumpul bareng, mereka bisa ngalahin berisiknya geng JessJung, TipPANU, dan YooNAJIS.

Setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru selesai, mereka berkumpul di kantin.

"…terus waktu aku pergi ke… HyunRi, kamu dengar nggak?" SunHyun menghentikan ceritanya ketika menyadari bahwa pandangan HyunRi ga fokus ke dia. Tapi ke arah lain.

"Eh, em… aku denger kok!" jawab HyunRi. Teman-temannya menatapnya tajam.

"Bohong…" gumam SunHyun.

"Orang matamu kemana-mana kok…" gumam YeonHwa.

"Kamu kan ngeliat ke…" lanjut YoungEun.

"…arah kumpulan cowok-cowok itu…" lanjut HyoRi.

"…yang ada si…" gumam YoungRa.

"…itu tuh…~" lanjut YoungJin. HyunRi bingung.

"LEE TAEMIN!" teriak ke-6 teman-teman HyunRi sambil tak lupa menunjuk ke TKP, tempat berdirinya seorang cowok manis berambut agak panjang yang di curigai adalah Lee TaeMin. Serentak seluruh manusia di kantin menoleh kearah suara jet mereka. Merekapun langsung tutup mulut.

Mata HyunRi melotot buesar banget.

"Nggak! Nggak! Fitnah!" bantahnya. Teman-temannya tertawa.

"Iya juga nggak papa HyunRi, kita semua tau kok kalo kamu naksir TaeMin" kata YoungRa.

"Iya, bukannya waktu semester 2 kemaren kamu udah bilang?" kata YeonHwang. HyunRi mengangguk dengan wajah merah.

"Kenapa kamu nggak nembak sih?" tanya SunHyun santai.

"memangnya kamu sendiri sudah?" HyunRi malah nanya balik. Mendengar itu SunHyun cuma bisa nyengir. Diantara ke-7 cewe itu, cuma HyunRi dan SunHyun yang mengatakan secara terang-terangan kalo mereka suka seseorang.

"Coba kamu tembak, aku yakin TaeMin juga suka sama kamu kok" kata HyoRi. HyunRi menggeleng.

"Kamu nggak tau ya? Tadi TaeMin senyumin kamu loh" kata YoungJin manas-manasin. Mendengar itu, HyunRi langsung berbunga-bunga.

Hari itu ada pelajaran olahraga.

"Aku mau ikut!" pinta HyunRi pada teman-temannya.

"Nggak boleh! Pikirkan kesehatanmu!" tolak YoungJin.

"Tapi hari ini cuma voli kan? Aku bisa kok!" seru HyunRi.

"Ga boleh!" tegas YoungRa.

"Tapi olahraga kan bikin badan sehat, masa ga boleh?" pinta HyunRi lagi. Kali ini tampangnya dibuat seperti anak kucing minta diadopsi. Teman-temannya jadi kasihan.

"Oke deh…" kata YoungEun akhirnya. Sisa temannya melotot kaget. HyunRi tersenyum.

"Tapi kamu ga boleh lama-lama di bawah sinar matahari!" tukas YoungEun.

"Oke!" HyunRi langsung mengambil baju olahraganya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Anak-anak itu cuma bisa mendesah khawatir.

"Semoga nanti ga ada yang aneh-aneh…" gumam HyoRi.

Matahari sedang ganas siang itu, tapi HyunRi tetap semangat menangkap bola voli yang dilayangkan kearahnya. Tidak terasa 5 menit sudah dia bermain.

Ke-6 temannya mengawasi HyunRi dengan seksama sambil bermain. Tak lama kemudian, HyunRi merasa pusing dan akhirnya terjatuh. Anak-anak yang melihatnya menjerit kaget. YoungJin dan 5 sisanya segera menghampiri HyunRi.

"Duh, tuh kan, apa kubilang! Kamu tuh ga kuat buat olahraga!" seru YoungJin. HyunRi menunduk. Saat ini dia merasa lemas. Anemianya kambuh.

"Bisa berdiri ga? Ke UKS aja yuk!" ajak SunHyun. Matanya mencari-cari guru olahraga mereka. "Duh, SiWon- SonsaengNim mana sih?"

"Udahlah, nanti aku ijinkan. Kalian bawa aja HyunRi ke UKS" suara seorang cowok mengagetkan mereka. TaeMin! Rupanya dia memperhatikan HyunRi daritadi. Walhasil, HyunRi yang udah lemes kekurangan darah makin lemes karena sekarang TaeMin mengucapkan namanya. Akhirnya HyunRi dibawa ke UKS oleh teman-temannya.

Setelah kejadian itu, TaeMin seolah menjelma menjadi bodyguard-nya HyunRi. Dia selalu menolong dan memperhatikan HyunRi. Bahkan bisa saja dia bertanya: 'kamu ga papa? Kamu baik-baik saja? Kalau ada apa-apa segera panggil aku atau teman-temanmu ya?' 5 kali sehari. Itu baru di sekolah. Kadang HyunRi pulang bareng TaeMin karena rumah mereka searah. Bila mereka naik bis yang sesak, TaeMin selalu melindungi HyunRi agar tidak terjepit orang di sekitar. Spesial banget deh.

Hingga hari itu tiba…

"HyunRi, aku mau ngomong sesuatu, ikut aku yuk" ajak TaeMin. HyunRi yang lagi asyik ngobrol cuma bisa mengikut.

"Cieee… HyunRi …" goda YoungJin.

"Deket banget sih kalian ini…" goda YoungRa.

"Sudah, tembak saja disana!" suruh HyoRi.

"HyunRi, hwaiting!" kata YoungEun.

"Tembak, HyunRi, tembak!" suruh YeonHwa.

"Dor!" cerocos SunHyun.

HyunRi puyeng mendengar ocehan anak-anak itu. Akhirnya HyunRi dan TaeMin berada di taman belakang berdua saja. Konon, tempat ini telah berhasil menyatukan seluruh pasangan siswa di SMA KyungHwa loooh…

"Eemm.. HyunRi, selama ini kamu tuh nganggap aku apa?" tanya TaeMin ragu-ragu. Kakinya bergetar.

"Eh? Ummm… teman…?" jawab HyunRi ragu-ragu. Naga-naganya kayaknya TaeMin mau nembak nih…

"Cuma teman?" tanya TaeMin kecewa. HyunRi mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Kalo misalnya aku maunya kita ga cuma teman gimana?" tanya TaeMin tiba-tiba. HyunRi menatapnya dengan tatapan 'barusan-kamu-bilang-apa-?'

"HyunRi, aku suka sama kamu. Sebenarnya sudah lama sih, tapi aku baru bilang sekarang. Pas ngeliat kamu pingsan waktu itu, tiba-tiba aku jadi takut kehilangan kamu, aku pingin terus ngelindungin kamu…" kata TaeMin dramatis. HyunRi bengong.

"Aku ga maksa sih, kalo kamu ga suka aku ga papa… cuma aku maunya kita tetap jadi teman" jelas TaeMin. Tiba-tiba HyunRi mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, iya! Aku juga suka!" teriaknya cepat. Awalnya TaeMin speechless, tapi tak lama kemudian senyumnya merekah. Dipeluknya cewe yang telah resmi menjdi pacarnya itu erat-erat. HyunRi membalas pelukan itu. Lama mereka berpelukan dalam kesunyian, TaeMin bergumam,

"Jagiya!" HyunRi yang memdengar itu langsung melotot kaget. Wajahnya seketika itu juga memerah. Sedetik kemudian, HyunRi pingsan.

"HyunRi?" panggil TaeMin panik melihat HyunRi yang pingsan. Sementara HyunRi tertidur dalam kesenangan tiada tara.

"Bohong!" jerit YoungJin.

"Udah ditembak?" jerit YoungRa.

"Sama TaeMin?" jerit HyoRi.

"Romantis~!" jerit YoungEun.

"Mau juga~!" jerit YeonHwa.

"Giliranku kapan?" jerit SunHyun.

"Eh, kalo aku punya pacar kan kita nanti jarang main bareng" desah HyunRi kecewa.

"Ga papa, kita masih bisa main bareng kok! Pasti!" kata YeonHwa mencoba menghibur HyunRi.

"Hem, benar juga, oh ya besok aku mau jalan bareng TaeMin nih, Bantu aku supaya ga gugup dong!" pinta HyunRi.

"Anggap saja dia Appa-mu!" usul YoungRa.

"Dia mana mirip sama Appa-ku…" tolak HyunRi.

"Anggap dia adikmu?" usul YoungEun.

"Tapi aku pinginnya liat muka dia satu hari penuh, kalo aku terlalu menghayati bisa-bisa aku anggap dia adikku beneran!" tolak HyunRi.

"Ya sudah, anggap saja dia jamur berjalan!" usul HyoRi.

"…"

"Mian, aku telat!" kata HyunRi bagitu dia sampai di 'Sea World Aquarium'. TaeMin tersenyum.

"Ayo masuk!" TaeMin segera mengandeng HyunRi masuk ke aquarium tersebut. Ketika didalam, mereka melihat berbagai macam ikan. Mulai dari yang berwarna-warni sampai yang berwarna coklat jelek, dari yang berbentuk normal sampai yang aneh. Banyak banget sampe mereka capek ngeliat.

"HyunRi makan dulu yuk?" ajak TaeMin. HyunRi mengangguk.

"Oke, tapi jangan makan gorengan, ayam, telur, coklat dan kacang ya, aku alergi" jelas HyunRi. TaeMin yang baru saja ingin menunjuk sebuah toko es krim coklat melengos kecewa.

"Ya udah, kita makan nasi goreng disana yuk" tunjuk TaeMin ke sebuah restoran China. HyunRi mengangguk. Selesai makan mereka pulang. TaeMin mengantar HyunRi sampai ke depan pagar rumahnya.

"Gomawo buat hari ini. Tadi menyenangkan banget" kata HyunRi. TaeMin tersenyum.

"Cheomaneyo. Lain kali kita kesana lagi ya" kata TaeMin. Mendengar hal itu HyunRi hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Oke, aku pulang ya! Jangan tidur terlalu malam!" TaeMin mencium pelan kepala HyunRi, lalu melambaikan tangan.

"Dah!" TaeMin berlalu hingga akhirnya cowo itu hilang di ujung jalan. HyunRi memblas lambaian TaeMin dan masuk ke rumahnya. HyunRi berjalan pelan ke rumahnya, sambil tertatih-tatih. Tak lama kemudian…

-Bruk!-

"Nona!" jerit pelayan-pelayan di rumah HyunRi. HyunRi terjatuh dan pingsan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Saat itu juga HyunRi dibawa ke rumah sakit.

**Tbc…**

**Kalo banyak yang tertarik sama cerita ini, nanti kita lanjutin. Tapi kalo ngga, ya terpaksa putus disini!**

**Review pleaseeee! (_ _)**

**Author: So YoungJin (SYJ)**


	2. Chapter 2

I Did Wrong part.2

Sedikit demi sedikit, HyunRi mulai membuka matanya. Dilihatnya dia berada di ruangan serba putih dan seorang wanita yang memperhatikannya dengan khawatir.

"Eomma…" gumam HyunRi. Ajjuma Lee langsung terkejut dan spontan memeluk gadis itu.

"HyunRi! Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar!" katanya sambil berderai airmata. HyunRi hanya terdiam. Melihat kekhawatiran Eomma-nya, dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Pasti dia pingsan lagi.

"HyunRi!" terdengar suara YoungRa. Ternyata teman-temannya datang menjenguk. Bahkan YoungEun sampai menangis.

"HyunRi … aku takut banget terjadi apa-apa sama kamu…" isak YoungEun. HyunRi mengusap kepalanya. YoungEun memang anak yang paling cengeng diantara ke-7 anak itu.

"Ajjuma, HyunRi tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya YoungRa pada Ajjuma Lee.

"Uhm… Ajjuma tidak tahu, saat ini Ajjusi sedang berbicara dengan dokter…" jawab Ajjuma Lee.

"HyunRi, apa TaeMin tahu soal ini?" tanya YeonHwang. HyunRi menggeleng sambil tangannya mengusap kepala YoungEun yang tengah menangis di sisi ranjangnya.

"Aku kasih tau ya?" HyoRi langsung merogoh hpnya dari dalam tasnya. HyunRi langsung menghentikan HyoRi.

"Jangan! Ga usah!" jeritnya. HyoRi kebingungan.

"Kenapa jangan? Dia kan harus tau!" kata SunHyun. HyunRi menggeleng.

"Aku ga mau dia jadi khawatir. Gwaenchanhayo! Jangan beritahu dia soal keadaanku" kata HyunRi. Teman-temannya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kalo itu maumu. Tapi suatu hari TaeMin pasti akan tau…" kata HyoRi.

"Besok kamu sekolah ga?" tanya YoungJin.

"Ga tau…"jawab HyunRi lemas. Tiba-tiba YoungRa datang dengan wajah tegang. Tadi rupanya dia diajak Ajjuma Lee untuk mendengar diagnosis dokter soal penyakit HyunRi. Sekarang dia tau penyakit apa yang bersarang ditubuh temannya itu.

"HyunRi …" panggilnya. Teman-temannya menoleh ke YoungRa. Mata YoungRa basah. Ini jarang sekali terjadi karena YoungRa adalah anak yang paling dewasa dan pandai mengontrol emosinya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan ini sangat gawat.

"HyunRi …" panggilnya sambil terisak.

"Waeyo?" tanya HyunRi.

"Besok… besok adalah hari terakhirmu di sekolah!" kata YoungRa akhirnya.

"Mwo? Wae?" tanya YoungEun.

"Iya, kenapa memangnya dengan HyunRi?" YoungJin ikut-ikutan bicara.

"Kata Ajjuma Lee, penyakit HyunRi parah… dia akan dirawat di Inggris!" jelas YoungRa sambil menangis.

"Eeeeehhh?" sontak anak-anak itu berteriak.

"Wae? Memangnya aku sakit apa? Aku ga mau ke Inggris!" jerit HyunRi.

"Aku juga ga tau, tapi kata Ajjusi Lee, lebih baik HyunRi dirawat di Inggris karena disana kedokterannya labih bagus" lanjut YoungRa. Anak-anak itu pun akhirnya menyadari bahwa memang lebih baik HyunRi dibawa ke Inggris. Dengar-dengar, HyunRi itu menderita kanker. Akhirnya mereka rela membiarkan HyunRi pergi demi kesehatannya, demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Mereka berpelukan bersama.

"Kalau kamu ada disana, jangan lupakan kami ya?" kata YoungEun yang mukanya sudah basah oleh airmata.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan kalian kan?" kata HyunRi.

"Kalau kamu pulang nanti, kami akan membuat pesta untukmu" kata SunHyun.

"Kalau aku kembali nanti, kalian pasti orang pertama yang aku beritahu!" kata HyunRi.

"Jadi gimana kamu kasih tau TaeMin?" tanya YoungJin saat makan siang.

"Umm… ga tau deh…" jawab HyunRi sambil memakan rotinya.

"Padahal baru minggu lalu kamu jadian sama TaeMin …." Desah HyoRi.

"Udah ah, ga usah bahas itu terus…" HyunRi mulai jenuh. Ke-6 temannya langsung diam.

—-Pulang sekolah—-

"Tadaaa!" TaeMin menunjukkan sebuah kalung berliontin setengah hati ketika mereka ada di tengah perjalanan pulang. Kebetulan mereka lagi duduk di bawah pohon.

"Uwaaa! Bagusnya…! Ini untukku?" HyunRi memandangi kalung yang bercahaya ditimpa sinar matahari sore itu.

"Yup! Aku pakai setengahnya juga, jadi kalau kamu atau aku kangen, liat aja kalung ini" jelas TaeMin. Mendengar itu, senyum HyunRi menjadi samar.

"TaeMin,"

"Hm?"

"Aku mau ngomong sesuatu" kata HyunRi tanpa senyum. TaeMin terdiam dan mengangguk kecil.

"Besok aku pergi ke Inggris" kata HyunRi. TaeMin tersentak.

"Mwo? Ada apa memangnya?" tanya TaeMin kaget. HyunRi terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan alasan yang tepat.

"Uhm… Appa dapat kerja di Inggris, karena Appa kerjanya lama, jadi kami sekeluarga ikut kesana, makanya…" HyunRi menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. TaeMin menunggu dengan sabar.

"Kecil kemungkinan aku akan kembali ke Korea, jadi…" HyunRi menatap TaeMin dalam-dalam. Kemudian ditariknya cowo itu mendekat ke dia dan HyunRi mencium pipi TaeMin dengan lembut.

"Annyeong…" gumam HyunRi. TaeMin speechless. HyunRi segera berlari meninggalkan TaeMin.

"HyunRi!" panggil Taemin berkali-kali hingga suaranya serak. Sementara HyunRi tetap berlari sambil menggenggam kalung pemberian TaeMin.

—-Besoknya di bandara—-

"Gomawo, kalian repot-repot nganterin aku," kata HyunRi kepada teman-temannya.

"Gwaenchana. Kita ga akan menyia-nyiakan detik-detik terakhir ketemu kamu" kata YoungRa.

"Lagian kita punya kejutan buat kamu" kata HyoRi. Alis HyunRi terangkat satu.

"Kejutan apa?" tanya HyunRi. Teman-temannya tersenyum misterius.

"sebentar lagi datang kok. Kita pergi dulu ya" kata YoungJin sambil menepuk pundak HyunRi. HyunRi menatap teman-temannya dengan bingung. Ketika dia memalingkan wajahnya, dia melihat sosok yang sangat tidak ingin dia temui. TaeMin.

"Ke, kenapa…" HyunRi speechless.

"Kenapa kamu ga bilang kalo kamu pergi sekarang?" tanya TaeMin. HyunRi diam.

"Ga masalah buat aku kalo kamu mau ke Inggris, kita masih bisa berhubungan lewat internet kan?" suara TaeMin sedikit meninggi.

"Kamu ga ngerti keadaannya…" HyunRi mulai terisak.

"Kalo kamu bilang, aku bisa ngerti, jadi…" sebelum TaeMin sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, HyunRi berteriak,

"Kamu ga akan ngerti! Aku melakukan ini demi kamu!" teriak HyunRi. TaeMin terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan kembali dari Inggris, jadi sebaiknya kamu melupakan aku" kata HyunRi sambil menahan airmatanya.

"Aku ga akan ngelupain kamu, aku akan menunggumu kembali" jawab TaeMin. HyunRi menggelang.

"Ga, jangan menungguku. Temukanlah orang lain, lalu lupakan aku" kata HyunRi. TaeMin menggeleng.

"Jebal…" pinta HyunRi. TaeMin hanya berdiri mematung.

"Kamu egois…" gumam TaeMin. HyunRi terisak.

"Terserah…" gumam HyunRi. TaeMin meraih kedua tangan HyunRi.

"Kalau kamu memang menginginkan perpisahan ini… boleh aku memberikan ciuman perpisahan?" tanya TaeMin. HyunRi menunduk. Airmatanya menetes satu per satu. TaeMin mengangkat wajah HyunRi dan mendekatinya.

Kemudian TaeMin menciumnya. Ciuman pertama dan terakhir. Singkat namun sangat berarti bagi HyunRi. Setelah itu, TaeMin memeluknya.

"HyunRi, mungkin aku bisa menemukan orang lain, tapi aku janji aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Aku ga akan bisa melupakan kamu…" gumam TaeMin disebelah telinga HyunRi. Airmata HyunRi berhambur. Disandarkan kepalanya di bahu cowo itu. Menangis sepuasnya.

"Aku juga ga pingin kamu ngelupain aku, tapi aku ga ingin kamu menunggu sesuatu yang ga pasti. Kamu punya kehidupan, aku ga mungkin terus mengikat kamu, sementara aku ga tau apa aku bisa kembali atau ga…" batin HyunRi.

Tak lama kemudian terdengara pengumuman bahwa pesawat menuju Inggris akan segera berangkat. HyunRi melepaskan TaeMin. Dipandanginya cowo itu.

"Sudah waktunya aku pergi. Selamat tinggal" setelah mengatakan itu HyunRi segera pergi. Appa dan Eommanya menunggu. TaeMin hanya bisa menatap punggung cewe itu hingga menghilang diantara kerumunan orang-orang.

"Mianhae, TaeMin …" tiba-tiba YeonHwang dan yang lainnya muncul.

"Kenapa kalian minta maaf?" tanya TaeMin.

"HyunRi ngebuat kamu sedih ya?" tanya YoungJin. TaeMin menggeleng.

"Padahal kan HyunRi ke Inggris buat bero…awww!" SunHyun menjerit kesakitan karena kakinya diinjak ketsnya YoungRa yang sedang mempelototinya. SunHyun meringis. TaeMin memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Ga ada apa-apa kok. Eh, yuk pulang, gara-gara nganterin HyunRi-ah pagi-pagi begini, jadi bolos sekolah!" ajak YoungRa. Merekapun mengangguk dan pulang bersama.

TBC


End file.
